You're just so beautiful
by SSBTC
Summary: Shaun's just moved to town and has already met a gorgeous guy. Will love find its way? Short Stack Fan Fiction. Shaun x Andy pairing  Shandy  SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaun's POV**

Hmm… My first day of school is next week I hate starting in the middle of term at a completely new school where I knew no one, I wish I knew at least one person. I was about to start year 11 at Broadmeadow high a performing arts school in Newcastle. We had just finished unpacking the moving truck, I hated everything about this move from leaving all my friends to leaving my boyfriend Jackson. I never thought I would last in a long term relationship because everyone I know that has attempted one ended up cheating or being cheated on so I ended it with Jackson to save us both the heartache. My family and I had moved houses because my parents thought I was talented and should be attending Broadmeadow high so I could get somewhere in life.

"You should go out and meet some new people before school next week…. when we drove past the park down the road it looked like there was a party" my Mum said.

"But I don't want to go meet new people, I just want to go back home to my friends" I replied.

"Look we aren't going back, we did this move for you… so go out and make new friends" she angrily replied.

"Fine, I'll go… but no one is going to want to be friends with me."

"I'm sure people will want to be your friend. Who wouldn't? But I guess you'll never know until you try" Mum replied, reassuring me.

"Okay, I'll go now."

"Bye" she shouted, as I walked out the door.

What if no one likes me? Or what if they find out that I'm gay and make my school life living hell? I thought to myself as I walked to the park. More thoughts filled my head but before I could think of more things that could go wrong, I was already at the park. I had just walked through the gates when a guy with brown eyes and hair said, "Hello, my name is Bradie" He seemed really friendly and sweet.

"Hi, my name is Shaun" I replied.

"Are you new to the school? I think I've seen everyone that goes to Broadmeadow, but I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Yeah, I just moved here and I don't know anyone… so I thought I'd come down here and try to make some friends before I start school next week".

"Okay cool. Well if you'd like I can introduce you to some people that I know."

"Can you? That would be great."

"Yep sure, we'll start with my Step brother Andy… He's two years older than me, but I'm sure he will still be friendly to you" he said, smiling.

"Okay sure" I replied.

We walked around the park for a while trying to find Andy but we couldn't find him. "Hmm… I can't see him around anymore maybe he went home. I'll go introduce you to some other people and maybe you can meet Andy another day" Bradie said.

"Yeah okay, that sounds fine".

Bradie introduced me to all of his friends, which seemed like most of the grade. When I next looked at my phone it was 8pm and my Mum had called me five times, "Sorry I just need to call my Mum," I said, turning to Bradie. "Yeah that's fine" he replied. I walked away from Bradie and called my Mum.

"Hey Mum, what's up?"

"Oh thank god, I was so worried that something had happened to you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Sorry, it was in my pocket and I never heard it ring."

"It's okay, but next time call if you are going to be out this late."

"Yes, I promise I will next time."

"Are you coming home now?"

"No, I'm hanging out with some people…is it okay if I stay a little longer?"

"Yes that is fine. See I told you that people would like you".

"Yeah, well I have to go I'll call you before I leave. Bye Mum" I said, as I hung up the phone.

I walked back over to Bradie and his mates, "Hey sorry about that, my Mum was worried because I didn't answer my phone," I said.

"It's okay, well it's getting a bit late so I'm going to go home now, bye Shaun" Bradie said, smiling as he started to walk off.

"Bye Bradie" he turned and smiled, then continued walking. Not long after Bradie left all his friends decided to go as well.

I was walking around the park all by myself so I decided I would go home, but just as I was about to leave I saw a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair staring at me from across the park. So I walked over to him and smiled, "Hey, my name's Shaun."

"Hey, I really like the name Shaun."

"Thanks" I replied. After talking for a while he said, "Everyone is going home now, do you want to come to my house so we can continue talking?"

"Yeah sure, do you live around here?" I asked.

"Yep, just up the road" he replied.

"Okay cool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Andy's POV**

I don't even know why I'm at this stupid party… I'll never meet anyone I like and even if I did I could never act on it. I'm the most popular person in school; just imagine what would happen if people found out I was gay…my life would be ruined, and knowing my luck the guy that I like is either going be straight or not interested in me.

I walked around for a while just thinking and trying to avoid my stepbrother, Bradie. Bradie was one of the nicest guys I knew and he was never judgmental… but I had no idea how to tell him that I'm gay and how he would react. Millions of different scenarios were going through my head… but I hoped I would have a chance to tell him soon so I could have some practice before telling Mum and Dad.

Bradie was walking towards the gate so I started walking in the opposite direction, I'll probably just go home and sit on my computer for the rest of the night even though there wouldn't be anything interesting to do… as all my friends are here, enjoying themselves at the party.

I looked up; Bradie was standing with all our mates… I couldn't go over and say goodbye to everyone because then I'd have to talk to Bradie and he always seems to know when something's up with me. I also notice that there's a new person hanging out with them, maybe Bradie finally made a new friend without my help or me being friends with them first. They were both slowly beginning to turn around, I quickly looked for something to hide behind… the first thing I saw was a tree so I picked up my pace and ran towards it. Bradie and his friend had now turned around, he had brown hair and green eyes…they were so beautiful, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I know it sounds silly when people say ' it was love at first sight' but I think it really was.

I stood behind that tree for almost the rest of the night, watching from afar until Bradie's friend started to walk over and pulled out his phone, I moved around the tree so that he and Bradie couldn't see me. Bradie stood back away for a while as I heard his friend start to talk…His voice was like the sound I'd imagine an angel's voice would be.

"Hey Mum, what's up?" he said. I felt really guilty listening to his conversation... so I tried to zone out and concentrate on the music playing. The song Tik Tok by Ke$ha had just ended as I heard Bradie's friend say into the phone, "Yeah, well I have to go I'll call you before I leave. Bye Mum." He walked back over towards where Bradie was waiting for him, so I moved back around the tree.

"Hey sorry about that, my Mum was worried because I didn't answer my phone" I heard him say as I poked my head around the tree, so that I could see Bradie and his friend.

"It's okay. Well it's getting a bit late so I'm going to go home now, bye Shaun" Bradie replied to him, smiling as he began to walk off.

"Bye Bradie," his friend called out. Bradie turned around and waved.

Not long after Bradie left everyone else was getting ready to leave, when they all walked away I walked to the other side of the park. Bradie's friends were walking around for a little bit, but he only stayed on one side of the park. I watched him walk around from a distance and from the expression on his face he was thinking about something. I looked down for a minute, then when I looked back up I noticed that he was walking in my direction and soon he was only metres away from me.

"Hey, my name's Shaun." He said, walking towards me. _Wow, sexy name and he looks even more gorgeous up close._

"Hey, I really like the name Shaun," I replied.

"Thanks…" he replied, sounding confused.

We talked for a while, but soon I noticed everyone leaving. "Everyone is going home now, do you want to come to my house… so we can continue talking?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, do you live around here?" he answered.

"Yep, just up the road." The house really isn't that far away; it was only about a five-minute walk…not even. "Okay, cool" he replied.

A few minutes later, we reached my house. At the party we were drinking a little so I decided to go get some alcohol from the fridge so we could continue getting drunk, "I'll be back, I'm just going to get something to drink. Would you like anything?" I asked, as we both walked through the door.

"Yes please, anything is fine" he replied. "Ok, beer and cruisers it is" I said, walking down the hallway, which lead into the kitchen. I wonder if mum and dad will be okay with me having a guy over… maybe I should've called to make sure, Oh well he's here now so it's to late to ask… and they wouldn't kick him out of the house they would let him stay. I would probably get in trouble later… but he would be worth it. He's really cute! Why did Bradie have to be friends with him first? When Bradie makes a friend he hates it when I spend time with them.

I grabbed four beers and two cruisers, this should be enough to get us drunk since I have already drunk a lot at the party. I walked back along the hallway and saw Shaun still standing at the door, he was looking at all the photos on the walls. "You can come in and sit on the lounge if you want or you could stand in front of the door the whole night looking at photos, it's up to you" I said, sarcastically.

He laughed, "Yeah okay, I think I'd prefer to sit on the lounge."

I walked around the corner and into the lounge room, Shaun followed. "Make yourself at home, you can sit wherever and do whatever…if you get hungry just tell me and I'll get you some food" I said, taking a seat in the middle of the three-seater lounge.

"I think I'll sit down next to you…and I'm not that hungry right now but I'll let you know if I get hungry" he replied, taking a seat next to me on the lounge chair.

Shaun and I were talking for a while and when I looked at the clock on the wall it was 10pm, the clock looked blurry so I wasn't sure… but that was probably because I had drunken six beers since we'd been home. "Shaun what time do you have to go home?" I asked.

"Umm… I don't know, but I think I should be allowed to stay till 11," he replied.

"Cool. We'll have enough time to play a game that I have been dying to play all night" I replied.

"Awesome, what game do you want to play?" he asked.

"Truth or dare…I haven't played it in awhile," I answered.

"I've never played it before, but I'll give it a try," He replied.

Thirty minutes later Shaun called his Mum and told her to pick him up around 11pm. Once he hung up I said, "Okay lets have one more round before your Mum gets here"

"Okay, truth or dare?" Shaun asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"Have you ever been attracted to the same sex? If yes, when?"

Why did it have to be that question… I knew the answer was yes, but if I said that… it would most likely freak him out. I didn't want him knowing yet; I wanted to tell him when I was ready. "No," I replied. I can't believe I just said no… truth or dare is meant to be a game where you tell the truth no matter what, but I couldn't do it.

"Okay, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive that I have never been attracted to the same sex," I replied. I hated lying to him… but no one knows that I'm gay and I wanted to tell my family first.

"Okay then" he replied.

I quickly drunk another beer, as did Shaun. I wonder why he is drinking it so fast… it's not like he just lied to the person he liked and hopes to have a relationship with. I heard a car beeping its horn; Shaun stood up and looked out the window. "That's my Mum, Bye," he said, as he walked over to the door.

"Bye Shaun." I said, getting up and walking over towards the door.

He held his hand out and wanted me to shake it, I grabbed his hand and shook it, as he started to loosen his grip I leant in and kissed his lips. Shaun started to kiss me back, but then pulled away from me and ran to the car before I could stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun's POV

"Hey Mum can you pick me up at 11?" I asked.

"Yes darling of coarse" she replied.

"Cool Thanks Mum. Bye see you soon" I replied.

"It's okay dear. Bye" she replied as I hung up the phone.

"Okay lets have one more round before your Mum gets here" Andy said once I hung up. I really didn't like this game but I was finding out lots of things and there is one question I have been waiting to ask all night.

"Okay, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," He replied.

I stopped to think. Should I really ask him this? Well I guess it's the only way I'll ever find out. "Have you ever been attracted to the same sex? If yes, when?" I asked. I can't believe I actually asked him.

He hesitated then replied "No". he seemed like he was lying.

"Okay, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive that I've never been attracted to the same sex," He replied. It still seemed like he was hiding something but I decided to let him think that I believed him because he obviously wasn't ready to tell people.

He quickly reached for a beer and drunk it in less than two minutes, I also grabbed a beer and drunk it I wanted to get the truth out of him but I also didn't want to push him to far because he might just push me away forever.

I heard a car horn beep so I stood up and looked out the window it was Mum's car waiting out the front.

That's my Mum. Bye" I said as I walked towards the front door. "Bye Shaun" he said while getting up and walking towards the door. I held out my hand wanting him to shake it, he grabbed my hand and shook it, when I started to loosen grip he leant in and kissed my lips. I started to kiss him back but then pulled away remembering that we had had a lot to drink and he probably only kissed me because he was drunk. I ran to the car, jumped in and put my seatbelt on as we started to drive off.

I relaxed into the seat thinking about the kiss. I can't believe he kissed me, he really kissed me, I didn't imagine it he actually kissed me.

"So did you have a good time?" Mum asked.

"Yeah it was… interesting" I replied trying not to tell Mum to much info about the night.

"That's good, What did you do that was so interesting?" she asked.

Shit what could I say I couldn't say that we played truth or dare and at the end of the night he kissed me I didn't want her to know yet.

"Sweetie?" mum said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Umm… I don't know it was just interesting to have someone to hang out with." I replied hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions and she didn't.

We both were silent for the rest of the drive home. I sat in the seat staring up at the stars thinking about what had happened. Not long after that we drove up the driveway I sat in the car still in shock.

"Are you going to get out sweetie or sleep in the car tonight?" Mum asked. I slowly got out of the car and closed my door "sorry I was daydreaming" I replied. "You've seemed out of it since I picked you up anything happen that you want to talk about?" Mum asked. "No nothing happened I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed now" I replied. "Okay sweetie sleep well and remember I'm always hear if you need to talk" Mum said. "I know Mum, love you, night" I replied while walking up the stairs. I always hate lying to her "love you" I heard my Mum softly reply.

I laid in bed the image kept replaying over and over again in my mind, him shacking my hand and then him kissing me. Did he only kiss me because he was drunk? Was he telling the truth in the game of truth or dare? So many questions kept filling my head and most of them couldn't be answered till next week when I start school.

"Maybe this move wasn't such a bad thing the first day hear and I already have a close friend Bradie and a crush the only thing is I don't even know his name" I whispered to myself. I can't believe it never occurred to me to ask what his name was.

"Shaun hurry up and get out of bed. I f you don't get out and get ready you'll be late for your first day of school" Mum shouted out to me. I jumped out of bed, hopefully I'll see him today and then I can find out his name but it's going to be awkward cause we kissed when he was drunk, to him it was probably a mistake but to me it meant everything. "I'm up Mum" I shouted back.

Walking out of my room my Mum said "do you want a lift to school?" "no I'm fine to walk" I replied as I walked out the door.

"Shaun" I heard someone shout out as I was walking down the street. I spun around to see Bradie running up to me. "Hey Bradie" I replied as I kept walking. "So what did you get up to once I left the party the other night?" Bradie asked. "Oh nothing much" I replied. We continued to walk it was really quite and then Bradie said "if you want I'll introduce you to Andy today" "that would be great" I replied. To be honest I didn't care that much about Andy all I wanted to do was see the guy from the other night, but Bradie seemed to care a lot about Andy so I'll go with him.

Bradie and I walked for a while and then we reached the school gate. I stopped looking up at it but Bradie kept walking unaware that I had stopped. This was where I'd be spending the rest of my schooling life, I guess it wasn't that bad it seemed better than my old school but the people wouldn't be the same and I'd most likely never see most my friends again. Most likely I'll only have one or 2 friends Bradie and possibly Andy. "Shaun, are you okay?" Bradie asked while walking back to me. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how different things will be at this school" I replied. "Oh okay well you're going to be fine, you'll have me and Andy to keep you company but I think you'll make more friends pretty fast" Bradie said trying to cheer me up. "Thanks Bradie that really helped" I said. "so shall we go inside the gates?" Bradie asked. "I guess I'll have to and it's better to get thing over and done with" I replied while walking through the gates. Bradie followed me threw the gates and then showed me around. Soon he took me to where Andy and him sat at recess, lunch and before school.

Wait there's a guy over there with the same blonde hair as my mystery person, we walked up to them "Andy!" Bradie called out. A guy with blonde hair turned around and said "What do you want Bradie?" My eyes widened. Oh my gosh it was him I'd recognize the blonde hair and blues anywhere, but that's Andy Bradie step brother which means I've fallen in love with Bradie's step brother this isn't going to end well.


End file.
